Chizuamaya
Statistics Name: Chizu Amaya a.k.a. "Chiz" Race: Draenei Sex: Female Class: Shaman Guild: The Sundered Guard Description Chizu is a rather image conscious individual who has quite the wardrobe. That being said, she is always seen in a dress due to scars she wwould rather not show. Generally speaking, this particular Draenei is drawn towards extravagant garb with her appearance being louder than her voice on many occasions. That isn't to say she isn't colour co-ordinated, it's just not that difficult to see her in a crowded room due to her choice of clothes. Due to her professions she has long since learnt to pull her hair up into a tight french knot to avoid yet another unfortunate event in which her hair was singed. However, while in the company of others (particularly in Goldshire), she is one of the first to admit she would sooner have her silver hair down. Thus, it is evident that when visiting Goldshire her hair will most often be free to carress her cheeks and stroke idly at her weathered horns. To a passerby she appears to be completley healthy and is to a point, but to one who observes her up close a limp can be detected in the manner in which she walks...an injury once ignored that now plagues her. Personality Chizu has moments where she just cannot keep her mouth shut, this often gets her into trouble and matches her otherwise fiery personality. While she remains a pacifist, unprepared to involve herself in the immediate disputes between Horde and Alliance this doesn't stop her from expressing her disapproval of either side! That being said, she isn't adverse to defending herself or aiding another regardless of affiliation when absolutely necessary. Nevertheless, despite her somewhat uncontrollable mouth and abrupt manner of addressing those she disapproves of, she can be one of the most impressive diplomats around. This may appear to be an oxymoron, but this particular draenei is a woman of many facets and can control her temper when absolutely necessary. One can confirm that she hates jeering yells but absolutely loves parties. Place a firework in front of her and she'll become your new best friend. A pyrotechnic at heart and an engineer who specialises in this field, she absolutely adores the colourful explosives! However, while not playing with fireworks she will usually be found with friends, fishing or sketching. Goals and motivators Chizu aspires to little in terms of world peace or the co-operation between the Horde and Alliance. She is most definitely not naive in that respect and is aware that attempting to have both factions work peacefully is not a feat she can achieve. However, should circumstances arise then she aims never to say "no" to those who request her aid. Nevertheless, her greatest goal in life regardless of how utterly ridiculous it sounds, is to create the most extravagant light show that she can through use of fire works. A typical quote "Oh ho ho ho!" History Chizu was born within the great grasslands of Nagrand, raised in Telaar by her mother. With no siblings, she was considered to be the jewel of her family given that her father had passed away during the war. Though his death may have been through grevious circumstances the young Draenei never permitted herself to grieve for long, a lesson well taught by the elements which she had developed a link to since childhood. Recalling the teaching of her elders, the declaration that 'Everything that is, is alive' remained with her and as such, she believed that her father hadn't perished in quite the same manner as others did. Nevertheless, as her lessons progressed and her strength increased she made the choice to help protect her kind from the approaching menace of the Burning Legion. Moving to the front lines within Shadowmoon Valley she remained there for a number of years until an unfortunate attack which rendered her right leg utterly useless. Unable to progress forward at the same 'pace' as the rest of her comrades, she had no choice other than to back away from the battlefield and to find an alternative way of aiding her people. ...Unfortunately, this wouldn't come for a few years. Alas, it was only when she had entered the walls of Shattrath City for the first time that she was greeted by a wondrous sight and an opportunity she couldn't refuse. Emissaries of all races, some of which she had never seen, spoke of great lands beyond her realms. War torn and yet prepared to help her kind, allegiances were being struck at regular intervals - becoming an emissary herself, she made her way to Azeroth. Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Shaman